


F5 по шкале Фудзиты

by Big_Fish



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tornado hunters!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты самый крутой метеоролог, о котором я слышал, твои прогнозы погоды самые точные, а я самый крутой охотник на ураганы по эту сторону океана. Вместе мы станем рок-звездами, чувак!</p>
            </blockquote>





	F5 по шкале Фудзиты

**Author's Note:**

> Реальные научные факты соседствуют с псевдонаучными, существуют некоторые отсылки к фильму "Twister" (1996 г)
> 
> Огромное спасибо Izumrudishe за офигенский баннер и разделители. *_*

                                                                        

 

«И, как всегда, в конце нашей передачи послушайте самый точный прогноз погоды на неделю от доктора Германа Готтлиба», — бодро анонсировал Тендо Чои.  
  
Ньютон подкрутил настройки барахлящего в последнее время радио и прислушался. Казалось бы, проще прочитать погодные сводки в интернете, но Герман, старомодный ублюдок, не выкладывал свои прогнозы в сеть, их можно было услышать только по старинке, после новостного блока на радио.  
  
«Доктор Готтлиб предупреждает о грядущей серии ураганов от Техаса до Небраски. Аллея торнадо, готовься! Атмосферное давление, сейчас находящееся в пределах нормы, ко вторнику резко снизится. Со стороны Южной Дакоты идет волна холодного сухого воздуха, которая грозит столкнуться с атмосферным фронтом противоположной полярности где-то между Канзасом и Оклахомой. Так что, ребята, на этой неделе у нас облачно, ожидаются весьма агрессивные осадки. Лично я собираюсь занести свои горшки с маргаритками под крышу, и всем советую закрыть ставни на окнах домов, чтобы стекла не побило градом. Моя тетя из Бэй-Сити клянется, что в прошлом году находила у себя в огороде градины размером с яйцо малиновки.   
  
А теперь адресное: экипажам Джипси Дэнжер и Черно Альфы — надеюсь, скоро увидимся, ребята. Доктор Готтлиб тоже передает привет (ну, вообще-то здесь написано «Скажи этому проклятому идиоту, чтоб не приезжал», но я уверен, «этот проклятый идиот» сможет прочитать настоящее послание между строк). Пожалуй, вот и все на сегодня. С вами, как всегда, был Тендо Чои. Я уступаю свое место за микрофоном ведущему музыкального блока и прощаюсь с вами».   
  
Из динамиков послышалась какая-то попсовая композиция, и Ньют разочарованно выключил радио. Он не был в Оклахоме три месяца и чувствовал, как ему отчаянно не хватает болтовни Тендо, лапши из закусочной братьев Вэй и даже маленькой съемной квартирки. По чему он абсолютно точно не соскучился, так это по вечному ворчанью Германа Готтлиба. Кто в своем уме будет скучать по чуваку, выглядящему так, будто что-то залезло ему в задницу и там сдохло? «Не лезьте в мои исследования, доктор Гайзлер», «Не дышите в мою сторону, доктор Гайзлер», «Не мешайте моему распорядку дня, доктор Гайзлер», «Бла-бла-бла-бла, доктор Гайзлер». Чертов зануда. Ньют представил, как Герман сейчас пьет свой ежевечерний чай, сидя в теплой маленькой лаборатории, и тоскливо вздохнул.   
  
— Эй, ребята, загружайте оборудование, — помахал он играющим в нарды русским, — мы едем в Техас.  
  
— Я уверена, доктор Готтлиб тоже скучает по тебе, Ньют, — сказала из-за его спины Мако. От неожиданности он подпрыгнул, больно стукнувшись головой о низкий потолок джипа.  
  
— Черт! — потер Ньют затылок. — Нельзя же так подкрадываться.   
  
— Прости, — Мако примирительно погладила его по плечу, но особенно раскаявшейся при этом явно не выглядела. — Хотела тебя подбодрить.  
  
— С чего ты решила, что я расстроен? — возмутился Ньютон.   
  
— Просто показалось, — девушка неопределенно пожала плечами и направилась к крытому грузовику помогать Саше и Алексею укреплять ящики с аппаратурой, чтоб при перевозке ничего не разбилось.   
  
Правильно, Ньют и сам бы предпочел компанию спокойных и молчаливых русских своей собственной. Никто не мог долго терпеть его в таком настроении, ну, никто, кроме Германа. Мысли опять вернулись к сообщению, которое передал Тендо. Оно было даже важнее, чем сам прогноз погоды. «Скажи ему, чтоб не приезжал», значит, Герман все еще сердится. Не то чтобы Ньют вел статистику, но это определенно была их самая длительная ссора за все 8 лет. По масштабам она переплюнула даже тот случай, когда он разлил кофе на свеженаписанную статью Германа, и тот случай, когда, на минуточку воспользовавшись компьютером Германа, он случайно принял видеовызов от его сестры и полчаса болтал с ней о всяком, и даже тот случай, когда он пригласил Германа на деловой ужин (абсолютно, совершенно точно деловой!) в ресторан, оказавшийся самым популярным местом для романтических свиданий (откуда ему было знать?!). К чести Германа, тот стерпел и романтическую музыку, и свечку в виде розового сердца на столике, и комплимент от официанта (наверняка официантов в этом заведении заставляют говорить эту херню, Ньютон искренне сомневался, что кто-то по собственной воле может, увидев их с Германом сказать, что они «прекрасно смотрятся вместе»), но после не разговаривал с Ньютом целую неделю. Конечно, если сравнивать с их теперешним рекордом (78 дней), та «целая неделя» немедленно превращалась во «всего лишь одну недельку». И вот сегодня, впервые за три месяца, Герман дал о себе знать. «Скажи этому проклятому идиоту, чтоб не приезжал».  
  
Скучает он по Ньюту, как же. Просто все глаза проплакал.   
  
— Все готово, доктор Гайзлер, можно отправляться, — отсалютовал ему их новичок, то ли Рэй, то ли Райли, Ньют не успел запомнить: тот присоединился к их группе совсем недавно и еще не участвовал ни в одной серьезной операции. Ньют мрачно перевел взгляд с него на остальную часть своей команды. Судя по довольным лицам четы Кайдановских, парень только что вытянул короткую соломинку.  
  
— Никогда не зови меня «доктор», если ты не моя мама и не чертов Герман Готтлиб, — угрюмо предупредил его Ньют и побрел к джипу, стоящему на обочине.  
  
Он удалился на достаточное расстояние, но все равно услышал, как этот Рэй-Райли тихо спросил у подошедшей Мако:  
— Кто такой Герман Готтлиб?   
  
  
  
 **Гатри, Оклахома  
8 лет назад**  
  
В этот день он явно встал не с той ноги, в прямом смысле слова. Ночью Герман трижды просыпался от тянущей боли в бедре и трижды заставлял себя отказаться от приема обезболивающего. Он знал об обманчивом действии таблеток, которые временно облегчали страдания, но наутро оставляли его сонным и медленным, вязнущим в собственных мыслях, как в патоке. Но даже если физическое увечье делало слабее его тело, оно не должно было ослабить его мозг. Герман не мог этого позволить. Ни за что. Он обойдется без обезболивающих. Возможно, это сделает его менее терпеливым и приятным собеседником, но ради ясности ума он готов пожертвовать своими и так не самыми прочными социальными контактами.  
  
Однако оказалось, что «социальные контакты» могут быть более настойчивыми, чем Герман изначально предполагал. Он как раз налил себе первую за день чашку чая и сел за рабочий стол, с облегчением вытянув ногу, когда в дверь лаборатории постучали и, не дожидаясь разрешения, — сразу вошли. Вошла? Вошел? Вошло? Герман затруднялся определить не то что половую принадлежность невежи, но и отношение к гуманоидной расе в целом. В первую секунду ему показалось, что в кабинет вполне самостоятельно вломилась огромная охапка каких-то папок, карт и документов. Но ожившая гора макулатуры внезапно подала голос:  
— Чувак, ты гребаный гений! — голос явно был мужской, хотя из-за бумаг слышался весьма приглушенно.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — растерялся Герман.   
  
— Твои статьи про торнадо — это нечто! — продолжал восхищаться неизвестный ему мужчина.  
  
Провозившись еще пару минут, он исхитрился повернуться к Герману так, что можно было разглядеть взъерошенные волосы, модные очки, закатанные рукава мятой рубашки и татуировки. Вся правая рука парня, находившаяся в поле зрения Германа, от запястья до локтя была покрыта красочными узорами. Он подозревал, что и левая не избежала подобной участи.   
  
— Мы знакомы? — вопрос был риторическим. За всю свою жизнь Герман никогда не заводил таких маргинальных знакомств и не думал, что когда-нибудь придется.   
  
— О, ну конечно! В смысле, у меня такое ощущение, что мы знакомы миллион лет, ведь я читал все твои статьи. И ты про меня наверняка слышал. Я Ньютон Гайзлер, и друзья зовут меня — Ньют.   
  
Судя по возникшей паузе, Герман предположил, что сейчас с его стороны должен произойти момент узнавания, но он помнил только одного Ньютона, и тот умер в 1727 году, предварительно открыв закон всемирного тяготения и три закона механики. Фамилия Гайзлер тоже не казалась ему знакомой. Так и не дождавшись реакции с его стороны, его собеседник продолжил:  
— Мы с моими ребятами уже несколько лет охотимся на торнадо. Объездили полмира, видели водяные, огненные, песчаные смерчи. Вот здесь все мои исследования, — потряс он кипой бумаг, которую все еще прижимал к себе, — я не был уверен, что из этого будет тебе интересно, поэтому принес всё. Хочу предложить сотрудничество: мой опыт плюс твои знания, а? Ты самый крутой метеоролог, о котором я слышал, твои прогнозы погоды самые точные и ранние, а я самый крутой охотник на ураганы по эту сторону океана. Вместе мы станем рок-звездами, чувак!   
  
Герман мрачно посмотрел на Ньютона и помассировал виски, чувствуя начинающуюся мигрень: этот человек имел удивительную способность делать каждое сказанное предложение восклицательным.  
  
— Я астрофизик, мистер Гайзлер. Мои прогнозы построены на изучении солнечных вспышек. Эта методика официально не признана метеорологическим сообществом. И никогда не будет признана. Если вы хотите мнение авторитетного ученого для ваших исследований, вам стоит обратиться в Международную ассоциацию метеорологов или хотя бы в оклахомский Центр исследования штормовых явлений.   
  
— Обращался я к ним, лет пять назад. Никто даже слушать не стал. Кстати, только сейчас сообразил, фамилия начальника Центра в Оклахоме тоже Готтлиб. Вы не…  
  
— Это мой отец. И если у вас нет больше вопросов, я прошу вас уйти.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Мистер Гайзлер, если вы надеялись, заручившись моим расположением, повлиять на решение моего отца, вы ошиблись с тактикой.  
  
— Нет! Я...  
  
— Уйдите.  
  
— Герман, но я не думал ни о чем таком! Они все равно бы не поняли. Я думал, ты поймешь…  
  
— Я прекрасно все понял. И я вам не Герман, а доктор Готтлиб!  
  
— Какой толк в научных степенях, если в душе ты лабораторная крыса!  
  
— Сначала получите свою степень, а потом рассуждайте!   
  
— Вот и получу! Тогда ты не сможешь от меня отмахнуться!  
  
Они оба даже не заметили, как начали кричать друг на друга, единственное, что почувствовал сквозь злость и разочарование Герман — нога снова начала пульсировать болью. Каждая волна заставляла его все сильнее сжимать ручки кресла побелевшими пальцами. Он сам не понимал, почему так расстроился. Обычно малознакомые люди не могли вывести его из себя, тем более так легко, но не в этот раз. Чертов Ньютон Гайзлер что-то задел в нем, что-то, о чем он раньше и сам не подозревал. Он чувствовал, как в животе иррационально скручивается в тугой узел обида.  
  
Маленькое мстительное удовлетворение приносило только то, что Ньют тоже был в ярости. От криков его лицо покраснело, а очки перекосились; озвучивая очередное обвинение в адрес Германа, он споткнулся, — и папки стаей пестрых птиц разлетелись по всему полу. За ними с грохотом приземлился и сам Ньют, поскользнувшись на ближайшем листке.   
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил, — едко огрызнулся он, заметив, что Герман даже не пошевелился, чтоб ему помочь. — Да ты хоть раз видел торнадо вблизи?! Видел, как они прекрасны?!   
  
— К сожалению, я видел один слишком близко. И если бы мне еще раз довелось столкнуться с этим явлением, я бы развернулся в другую сторону и бежал бы так быстро, как только смог.  
  
Бежал бы, ха! Громко сказано. Герман нащупал прислоненную к столу трость, с трудом поднялся (Чертова нога! Как невовремя) и медленно похромал к выходу, стараясь не смотреть Ньюту в лицо. Зачем? Он знал, что увидит там жалость. Герману не нужна была его проклятая жалость, его дурацкие извинения и сам он Герману был абсолютно не нужен и неинтересен. Герману нет никакого дела до человека, которого он видит в первый и последний раз в жизни. Приняв такое взвешенное и рациональное решение, он еще не знал, что Ньютон Гайзлер — словно ураган: если он ворвался в твою жизнь, бежать и бороться уже бесполезно.

 

                                                                                                                              

 

— Начните с северо-западного сектора, — сказал Ньютон.  
  
Пока Кайдановские настраивали аппаратуру и сканировали средние уровни вихревого вращения, он закрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Он каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствовал, что приближается буря, а значит, они находились в правильном месте и в правильное время. Прогноз Германа, как всегда, не дал осечки.   
  
— Ветер усилился, давление упало. Ждем образование воронки.  
  
Ньютон сосредоточенно смотрел на линию горизонта, он знал, где торнадо опустится на землю, как стрелка компаса всегда знала, где находится север.   
  
У каждого из них была своя причина находиться здесь. Кайдановские, с первого взгляда казавшиеся просто чокнутыми русскими экстремалами, потеряли свою дочь. Когда торнадо вырвало из рук самое ценное, что у них было, они продали свой дом, купили крытый грузовик, оборудование для исследований и поехали охотиться на «монстров». Ньютон познакомился с ними в Казахстане, когда они наперегонки гнались за торнадо третьей категории. Он издалека заметил их грузовик, напоминающий черную хищную акулу, — Черно Альфа, так они его называли.   
  
Мако из-за урагана потеряла всю свою семью. Они подобрали ее в Японии, когда приехали исследовать специфику водяных торнадо. В отличие от русских, ни транспорта, ни оборудования у нее не было, но были прекрасная интуиция и чувство дороги. Уже пятый год эта отважная девушка была их незаменимым штурманом.   
  
У новичка тоже была своя история — Мако сказала, что его брат погиб прямо у него на глазах. Чудовище растерзало одного на клочки, не оставив на другом ни царапины. Он добрался до них с самой Аляски, имея при себе только неистовое желание отомстить.   
  
  
  
 **Гатри, Оклахома  
5 лет назад**  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться?   
  
Герман раздраженно закатил глаза. Начиная с их первой встречи этот вопрос он слышал от Ньютона с периодичностью раз в месяц. Негодяй не только не исчез из жизни Германа, напротив — он перевез всю свою команду в США и продолжил дурацкие исследования, катаясь туда-сюда по «аллее торнадо».   
  
— Наверное, потому, мист… кхм, доктор Гайзлер, что я ненавижу самовлюбленных, раздражающих выскочек.  
  
— Ты прав, чувак, такие мудаки всегда бесят, — Ньютон согласно кивал с понимающим видом. — Так почему ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
  
— … которые, к тому же, абсолютно не улавливают намеков!   
  
— Кто здесь не улавливает намеков, так это ты. Хотя, вряд ли можно считать намеком сто раз озвученную просьбу не звать меня доктором Гайзлером. Тебе что, сложно запомнить четыре коротких буквы? Ньют. Очень просто. Давай, попробуй повторить. Если запнешься, я подскажу.  
  
— Доктор Гайзлер, у вас несколько степеней…  
  
— Шесть, — скромно уточнил Ньют.  
  
— Да-да, шесть, — недовольно признал Герман, — и я не вправе отказывать вам в уважительном обращении.  
  
Ньютон рассмеялся.  
— Герман, позволь напомнить, что когда я получил первую степень и показал тебе документы, подтверждающие этот факт, ты избил меня логарифмической линейкой.  
  
Это был удар ниже пояса. Герман не нашелся, что ответить. Он до сих пор вспоминал об этом прискорбном случае со стыдом. Любой нормальный человек, заставший его за таким поведением, должен был немедленно порвать с ним все отношения, но кто в своем уме назовет Ньютона нормальным. Этот идиот мало того, что дал себя избить, так еще и радостно смеялся в процессе, а когда Герман выдохся — держал его за дрожащие руки и улыбался как дурак.  
  
— Один мой знакомый астрофизик спрогнозировал, что скоро в Южной Дакоте будет на что взглянуть, — прервал неловкую паузу Ньют. — Так что завтра мы с ребятами уезжаем в Рапид-Сити, и у меня в машине все еще есть свободное местечко.   
  
— То, что я вычисляю, где случится очередной торнадо, не значит, что я хочу его увидеть.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты продолжаешь жить в Гатри, городе, где у каждого дома есть укрытие от торнадо.   
  
— Мое дело — числа, — Герман указал на метеорологические снимки, развешанные по краю доски. — Посмотрите, как ураган «Сэнди» изящно вписался в кривую Фибоначчи. Все в мире подчиняется математике, а значит, любое природное явление можно рассчитать, если иметь достаточно данных. Математика — это алфавит, из которого Бог сложил Вселенную, и чтобы понять это, мне необязательно выходить из комнаты.   
  
— Все, что у тебя есть, — это цитата Галилея и несколько фотографий, не отражающих и тысячной доли того, что представляет собой настоящая буря. Но однажды я покажу тебе ее во всем величии и красоте, держу пари, после ты не захочешь вернуться в эту лабораторную клетку. 

 

                                                                                                                          

 

— Торнадо на земле!  
  
Ньютон открыл глаза и увидел его. Большой, больше чем те, с которыми они сталкивались в последнее время.   
  
— Какая скорость?  
  
— 30 миль в час. Внизу этот здоровяк в полторы мили шириной!  
  
— За работу, ребята. Нужно собрать все замеры и рассчитать скорость. — Ньют помахал рукой перед носом ошарашенного новичка. — Ты что, заснул? Это не ученье, поднимай свою задницу и иди, помоги Мако.   
  
— Ветер усилился, Ньют. Боюсь, торнадо может развернуть в нашу сторону, — крикнула ему из грузовика Саша.  
  
Ньют послюнявил палец и оценил направление ветра. Нижние потоки действительно двигались в их сторону, но ветры верхнего уровня тащили торнадо обратно.  
  
— Скорость вращения восемнадцать узлов. У нас тут ярко выраженный зигзаг.   
  
— Доставайте Егеря. Если мы подъедем поближе, сможем запустить его прямо рядом с воронкой.  
  
— Ты уверен, что у нас получится? Атмосфера слишком нестабильна. Его уносит.   
Казалось, торнадо ревновал к вниманию со стороны охотников и, стоило им отвлечься на установку Егеря, строптиво попытался сбежать. Ну, Ньют мог его понять.   
  
  
  
 **Гатри, Оклахома  
2 года назад**  
  
Герман понятия не имел, почему позволил Ньютону пойти с собой. Даже нет, не так — Герман понятия не имел, почему позволил Ньютону уговорить себя куда-то пойти. Когда он только выходил из лаборатории — он сомневался в этой задумке: постоянная непрекращающаяся болтовня Ньютона позволяла ему на время отвлечься и перестать нервничать. Но сейчас, стоя в коридоре местной радиостанции и ожидая мистера Чои, он сомневался еще больше. Местный метеоролог, составляющий прогнозы погоды для выпусков новостей, на прошлой неделе женился и переехал в соседний штат, и Ньютон, каким-то чудом разнюхав про это, уговорил Германа предложить руководству радиостанции свои услуги. Герман всей душой чувствовал, что это была плохая идея, надо было отказаться с самого начала. Теперь, разумеется, бежать было поздно; единственное, на что он надеялся, — мистер Чои окажется достаточно разумным человеком, чтобы отказаться от его услуг. О чем он только думал? Внутренний голос подсказывал, что в тот момент, когда Ньютон предложил эту нелепую идею, в нем взыграло мелочное тщеславное желание позлить отца. Ларс Готтлиб и так с трудом мирился с тем, что сын не пошел по его стопам, предпочтя судьбу ученого с сомнительной репутацией и скандальными теориями, опровергающими концепции, которым он сам следовал всю свою жизнь. Герману хотелось, чтобы его отец слышал фамилию «Готтлиб» после каждого точного прогноза погоды, гораздо более точного, чем делали его подчиненные. Но теперь он хотел, чтобы это собеседование быстрее началось и как можно скорее закончилось. Он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно вдалеке от лаборатории. Ньютон, напротив, был в родной стихии: он болтал о каких-то мелочах, приставал к окружающим, громко комментировал фотографии, развешанные на стенах и, конечно, первым бросился энергично жать руку наконец-то вышедшему из студии звукозаписи Тендо Чои.   
  
— Доктор Готтлиб, приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Нет-нет, чувак, я — доктор Гайзлер (зови меня просто Ньют), а доктор Готтлиб — тот парень с кислой миной у меня за спиной.  
  
— Прошу прощения, я не думал, что меня дожидаются двое известных ученых вместо одного, — вежливо улыбнулся мистер Чои.  
Улыбка у него была очень обаятельная, да и сам он всем своим видом располагал к себе. Возможно, ему на руку играл выбранный ретро-стиль в одежде: подтяжки, галстук-бабочка, уложенные назад волосы, а может, дело было в манере смотреть на собеседника с такой веселой хитринкой в глазах, будто предлагая вместе посмеяться над только что пришедшей на ум дружеской байкой. В общем, Тендо Чои был одним из тех людей, при встрече с которыми чувствуешь, будто вы знакомы тысячу лет. Герман, обычно болезненно воспринимающий встречи с новыми людьми, даже немного расслабился.  
  
— Я читал ваши работы, доктор Готтлиб, и считаю, что вы лучший ученый в своей области, — продолжал тем временем Тендо, — ваш неортодоксальный подход к прогнозам восхищает. Честно говоря, я лично чертовски рад, что вы решили сотрудничать с нашей радиостанцией.   
  
От удовольствия у Германа даже покраснели кончики ушей, он краем глаза покосился на Ньютона, ища поддержки, но тот в кои-то веки молчал и лишь тревожно переводил взгляд с Тендо на Германа и обратно.   
  
— Скажите, каким образом вы наблюдаете солнечную активность? Ведь вы не можете постоянно торчать у телескопа, — поинтересовался Тендо.  
  
Герман прочистил горло, лишь сейчас осознав, что до сих пор не сказал ни слова.   
  
— Мне и не нужно. Несколько лет назад я сконструировал специальную камеру, подключив которую к мощному телескопу, можно получать снимки вспышек на солнце с периодичностью один кадр в три секунды. Это значительно упростило дело.  
Тендо был действительно заинтересован. Это льстило Герману, однако он не мог полностью сосредоточиться на беседе: с каждой секундой затянувшееся молчание Ньютона беспокоило его все больше. Он с тревогой отметил, что тот выглядел необычайно бледным. Не хватало еще, чтоб этот невыносимый идиот заболел. Герман ему тысячу раз говорил, что нужно одеваться по погоде, соблюдать режим, употреблять в пищу что-то кроме шоколадных батончиков и газировки, но Ньютон всегда отмахивался от его советов. Как сберечь того, кто не хочет беречь сам себя? За этими размышлениями он пропустил часть разговора и опомнился только, услышав:  
  
— Когда ждать от вас первый прогноз, доктор Готтлиб?  
  
— Через 2-3 дня, — ответил он и, посомневавшись пару секунд, все-таки прибавил, — можете звать меня Герман.  
Ньютон шумно выдохнул и схватился за живот, будто кто-то его ударил. Тогда Герман испугался по-настоящему. Он лихорадочно перебирал в голове болезни с подходящими симптомами и каждое найденное совпадение пугало его еще больше.   
  
— Ньютон, что с тобой?  
  
— Мне нужно на воздух.  
  
— Конечно, пойдем скорее, — Герман осторожно взял Ньютона под локоть и повел к выходу. Обернувшись на ходу, он нервно пробормотал, — я позвоню вам позже, мистер Чои.  
  
Ньютон скривился как от боли, и Герман ускорил шаг. На улице, отойдя от здания радиостанции на несколько метров, они остановились, чтобы Ньютон мог отдышаться. Тот с закрытыми глазами прислонился к капоту припаркованной у тротуара машины и старался дышать медленнее. Герман, обычно сторонник святости личного пространства, осторожно положил прохладную ладонь на лоб Ньюта. Ньют прильнул к прикосновению, дрожащими пальцами схватив Германа за полу пиджака, будто боялся, что он исчезнет.  
  
— Что случилось, Ньютон?  
  
— Ничего. Со мной все в порядке. Ты можешь возвращаться.  
  
— Возвращаться куда? — не понял Герман.  
  
— К Тендо Чои, конечно. Вы ведь не договорили. Давай, иди, назначь ему свидание, он явно не будет против.   
  
— Что? Что вы несете, доктор Гайзлер?!   
  
— Ой, да ладно, доктор Готтлиб, я не слепой! Ты запал на него! — Ньютон обвиняюще тыкнул Германа в грудь.   
  
— С чего ты взял?!  
  
— Ты улыбался ему! Ты рассказал о своей работе! Ты попросил обращаться к себе по имени! Вот с чего я взял, Герман! В переводе с языка готтлибов на язык гайзлеров это означает — я по уши втрескался в этого чувака.  
Герман вдохнул, выдохнул и усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Ньютон не заболел. У него нет всех тех неизлечимых болезней, которые успел навоображать себе Герман. Он просто… Это просто…  
  
— Что это такое, Ньютон? Что я сейчас наблюдаю? Это какой-то глупый, инфантильный приступ ревности?   
  
— С чего бы мне тебя ревновать? — хрипло дыша, пробормотал Ньютон: Герман чувствовал, как хватка на его пиджаке стала более судорожной.   
  
— Ньютон, — спокойным голосом, как с испуганным ребенком, заговорил Герман, — мистер Чои счастливо женат. Как ты вообще умудрился получить шесть докторских с таким уровнем наблюдательности? Ты даже не заметил кольцо на его руке. Я уж не говорю про фотографии жены и дочери.   
  
Ньютон подозрительно приоткрыл один глаз и с сомнением посмотрел на него. Герман смущенно отнял руку от его горячего лба. Кажется, им обоим было неловко за эту сцену.  
  
— Подвезти тебя до лаборатории? — небрежно поинтересовался Ньютон, не встречаясь с Германом взглядом.  
  
— Я был бы благодарен, — с облегчением ответил Герман, стараясь не обращать внимания на вспыхнувшую в глубине души искру разочарования.   
  
Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, было правильной идеей. 

 

                                                                                                                        

 

— Ни хрена себе, какой он огромный, — Райли задрал голову, рассматривая воронку. Они слишком близко подобрались к пасти дикого зверя, и каждый чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, но Ньют все равно был недоволен. Ему хотелось подъехать к воронке еще ближе.  
  
— Это F4! — чтобы слышать друг друга, приходилось кричать, но сквозь завывания ветра голоса все равно были едва различимы.  
  
— Что такое F4?   
  
— Категория урагана по шкале Фудзиты.  
  
— А сколько их всего?  
  
— Пять.  
  
— Я боялся, что ты так скажешь, — нервно усмехнулся Райли.  
  
— Мако, — Ньют возбужденно размахивал руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание, — доставай камеру, мы должны заснять этого красавца.  
  
— Босс, у нас гости, — предупредил Алексей.   
  
— Как дела, коротышка? — спросил Ганнибал Чау. Этот хрипловатый голос с самоуверенными нотками Ньютон не спутал бы ни с чьим другим.  
  
Резко развернувшись на пятках, Ньют со злостью уставился на Ганнибала.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь, сволочь одноглазая?   
  
— То же, что и ты, только мне платят за это хорошие деньги, — захохотал Ганнибал. В отдалении за его спиной виднелся автобус с туристами. Некоторые из них приветственно махали руками, другие, опасно свесившись из окон, фотографировали торнадо, явно чувствуя себя так же беспечно, как на экскурсии в зоопарке. Но Ньют понимал, чего будет стоить это ложное чувство безопасности, если торнадо решит свернуть в их сторону.   
  
Ганнибал тем временем с интересом рассматривал Егеря.   
— У тебя появилась новая игрушка?  
  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Ньют и, досадливо вздохнув, скомандовал, — сворачиваемся, ребята.  
Проводить испытания Егеря под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала Чау у него не было ни малейшего желания.   
  
  
  
 **Гатри, Оклахома  
3 месяца назад**  
  
— Ты выкладываешь свои идиотские видео в своем идиотском блоге, который, к моему сожалению, читают подростки! Они считают тебя смельчаком, Ньютон, а я думаю, ты глупец.  
  
Герман никогда за всю свою жизнь не чувствовал себя таким злым. Это была последняя капля. Он больше не мог, не хотел видеть, как Ньютон лезет в самое пекло, чтобы поближе разглядеть каждое из этих чудовищ. Его глупая бравада и еще более глупое восхищение этими убийцами доводили Германа до белого каления.   
  
— Что глупого в том, что я рассказываю о том, что мне нравится?!  
  
Германа трясло от ярости. Как Ньютон мог быть таким слепым? Неужели он не понимает?  
  
— Ты их очеловечиваешь, наделяешь характерами и побуждениями, даешь им имена, но у торнадо нет желаний. Это бездушные монстры!   
  
— Острозуб, кусака, драчун, танцор, сиамцы, задира, толстяк — я помню их всех, Герман. Каждый отличался от другого. Даже если их суть одна, они разные, их великое множество.   
  
— Придите же в себя, доктор Гайзлер, ваши любимцы убивают людей!  
  
— Нет, если не вставать у них на пути, — отмахнулся Ньютон.   
  
— Не ты ли каждый день рассказываешь в своем блоге, как интересно посмотреть на торнадо вблизи? Это твоих рук дело, — Герман швырнул Ньютону цветные брошюры. На каждой красовалась крупная надпись «Ганнибал Чау: экстремальные туры для тех, кто хочет увидеть торнадо вблизи».   
  
Но даже это не проняло Ньютона.  
— Ганнибал — чертов ублюдок, его интересуют деньги, а не наука, — пожал он плечами.   
  
— Тебя тоже, как выяснилось, наука не интересует, — горько сказал Герман. Он вдруг почувствовал себя воздушным шариком, из которого выпустили весь воздух. Злость, ярость и гнев испарились так же быстро, как и возникли, оставив после себя лишь усталость и грусть. — Все твои исследования, к чему они?  
  
Герман даже не надеялся на внятный ответ. Он был уверен, что Ньют давно уже гоняется за ураганами только ради самой погони.   
— На самом деле у меня есть цель, Герман, даже если ты мне не веришь.  
  
Герман с сомнением посмотрел на Ньютона, но тот продолжал:   
— Я хочу попробовать убить торнадо.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Создать такую машину, которая поймает торнадо за хвост и надерет ему задницу.  
  
— Это невозможно.  
  
— Почему? Ты же сам разработал схему Егеря, машины, которая, по твоей собственной теории, сможет остановить торнадо. Я выучил ту твою статью наизусть!  
  
— Ты сам сказал — это всего лишь теория, Ньютон! Егерь никогда не был предназначен для практического использования!  
  
— Вернее, ты просто испугался его использовать! Побоялся выйти из своей маленькой уютной лаборатории, чтоб столкнуться с противником лицом к лицу.  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
— Правда!  
  
— Нет, Ньютон, я не испугался. Восемь с половиной лет назад я собрал Егеря по собственной схеме и решил провести полевые испытания. Как ты выразился — столкнуться с врагом лицом к лицу. Тогда торнадо уничтожил мое чувство собственного достоинства и оставил меня калекой. Моя машина не сработала. Я говорю тебе, основываясь на собственном опыте, — нельзя выйти против урагана и победить.   
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Герман, и я докажу тебе это.

 

                                                                                                                              

 

Ньют нервно пригладил волосы и постучал. Раньше он никогда не стучал, но сейчас Ньют действительно чувствовал себя неуверенно, ведь его все еще не желают здесь видеть. За дверью раздались шаги и дробные удары трости об пол, заставив его глупое сердце биться быстрее. Через минуту на пороге возник Герман Готтлиб собственной ворчливой персоной.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — поприветствовал он Ньюта. — Я сказал тебе не приезжать.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Герман.   
  
И Ньют действительно был рад, так рад, что даже готов был полезть обниматься, если бы не опасался, что Герман стукнет его тростью по голове. Поэтому он просто жадно оглядел Германа с головы до ног, мысленно проводя инвентаризацию. Дурацкая стрижка? «Здесь!» Старомодный костюм? «Здесь!» Раздраженное выражение лица? «Здесь!» Однако Ньют заметил, что на этот раз за кислым выражением лица Германа пряталась усталость. Он выглядел бледным и измученным, будто не спал пару ночей.  
  
— Ньютон, я просил тебя не приезжать не потому, что я не хочу тебя видеть. — Герман вздохнул и жестом пригласил войти внутрь. Ньют даже приободрился. Значит, дело не в нем. Возможно, после их последней ссоры Герман его даже не ненавидит.   
  
— Но почему тогда?   
  
— Я только что звонил шерифу Хэнсену и просил объявить эвакуацию. — Заметив непонимающий взгляд Ньюта, он объяснил: — На город идет торнадо небывалой величины.   
  
Ньютон остановился так резко, будто налетел на невидимую стену.  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Это F5, Ньютон.  
  
Ньют чувствовал, как по спине прошлась волна мурашек, волоски на руках встали дыбом, а кончики пальцев закололо от предвкушения.  
  
— Серьезно?!  
  
— Конечно, серьезно, ты, глупый болван! — взорвался Герман. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы шутить такими вещами?   
За все те годы, что Ньют гонялся за ураганами по всему свету, он ни разу лично не столкнулся с категорией F5. Один раз он видел последствия его разрушающего появления, но столкнуться сним самим Ньют не успел. И вот наконец джек-пот.   
  
— Это отличная новость! — глаза Ньютона лихорадочно заблестели.  
  
— Ньютон, я только что сказал тебе, что на нас надвигается Апокалипсис! — в отчаянии крикнул Герман. — Люди погибнут! Что хорошего в этой новости?!  
  
— Нет, Герман, никто не погибнет, — Ньютон не удержался и крепко схватил Германа за плечи. — Сегодня мы отменяем Апокалипсис!  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я собрал Егеря.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы запустим его и разрушим торнадо изнутри.  
  
— Ты не… Мы не…  
  
Ньютон честно подождал, пока Герман сформулирует предложение, но тот лишь молча хватал ртом воздух.   
  
— Герман, але, незаконченная мысль ищет свою вторую половину.   
  
— ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО! — Ньютон даже подскочил на месте. Кто знал, что Герман может кричать так громко.   
  
— Послушай, Герман, я провел расчеты и понял, почему в прошлый раз он не сработал. Ему нужен более близкий контакт с очагом урагана. И сегодня нам представится шанс запустить его прямо в самом сердце бури!  
  
— Нет, Ньютон, ты этого не сделаешь!  
  
— Да, Герман, сделаю. С тобой или без тебя!  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга с совершенно одинаковой степенью безумия, только у Ньютона во взгляде был безумный восторг, а у Германа — безумный ужас.   
  
— Я хочу его увидеть, — наконец разорвал молчание Герман.  
  
— Конечно, чувак, — радостно и облегченно улыбнулся Ньют, — ты будешь в восторге, я обещаю. 

 

                                                                                                                         

 

Но разумеется, чтобы привести доктора Готтлиба в восторг, понадобилось бы что-то большее, чем груда металлолома, даже если эта груда была собрана в точности по его собственной схеме.  
  
— Ты сделал машину, над проектом которой я работал 5 лет, из мусора?!  
  
— Эй, прошу принять во внимание, что у нас кризис финансирования!  
  
Пока Герман возмущенно ходил вокруг Егеря кругами, Ньют отдавал последние распоряжения. Он собирался установить Егеря на окраине города, с той стороны, откуда ожидал появление торнадо. Когда машины уже были готовы к отправке, как-то само собой получилось, что рядом с Ньютом, на месте штурмана, оказался Герман; Мако с Райли без споров пристроились на заднем сиденье. Всю дорогу тот делал вид, что разглядывает пристроенную на коленях карту. И лишь раз взглянул в окно, когда Райли удивленно спросил:   
— Почему эти люди не прячутся в убежище?   
  
— Они не собираются прятаться, — привычно объяснила Мако. — Такие фанатики, считающие, что торнадо — это божественная кара, везде есть.   
  
Когда они приехали на место, небо над Гатри уже заволокло плотными тучами, воздух потрескивал от статического электричества. Где-то вдалеке сверкали молнии. Давление упало, и это ощущалось даже без всяких приборов.   
  
У них ушло полчаса, чтобы разгрузить и смонтировать Егеря. Герман зарылся по уши в настройки, так же как и раньше не поднимая глаз.   
  
Кайдановские молча пожали Ньюту руку, Мако и Райли по очереди обняли его и пожелали удачи. Пора было прощаться. Каждый из них хотел бы остаться, но Ньюту удалось уговорить их отъехать на пару миль. Глупо всем погибнуть, если что-то пойдет не так.   
  
— Пойдемте, доктор Готтлиб, — позвала Мако все еще суетящегося у Егеря Германа.   
  
— Я остаюсь.   
  
В первую секунду Ньютон решил, что ослышался или не так понял, хотя в сердце уже затрепетала надежда.   
  
— Ты пойдешь на это ради меня? — осторожно спросил он и тут же смущенно поправился. — Вернее, ты пойдешь на это со мной?   
  
— Не думал же ты, что я доверю тебе запустить Егеря самостоятельно. Ты же наверняка что-нибудь напутаешь и убьешь себя еще до того, как торнадо приблизится.   
  
— Мы уничтожим этого гада, Герман.  
  
— Разумеется. Я нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь.   
  
Неподалеку взревели моторы машин, и Ньютон с Германом внезапно поняли, что остались рядом с Егерем совершенно одни. Ветер заметно усилился, облака поднимались вверх по фронтальной линии. Где-то в вышине послышался протяжный, душераздирающий рык — так ревет раненое животное, бросаясь в свою последнюю атаку.   
  
Переглянувшись, они медленно подняли лица к небу. Прямо над их головами закручивалась гигантская воронка.   
  
— Вот черт, — выдохнул Ньют, неосознанно схватив Германа за руку. Если они выживут, вряд ли смогут увидеть в жизни что-то более страшное, чем это. — Если что, Герман,— сказал он дрожащим голосом, — я хочу, чтоб ты знал…   
  
— Ньютон, я прошу тебя, хоть раз в жизни, ради бога — заткнись!  
  
Вокруг бушевал ветер, сбивая их с ног, заставляя хвататься друг за друга еще крепче, а из воронки торнадо прямо на них начал опускаться «хобот».   
  
— Мы попали в глаз урагана, — прошептал Ньют. Герман его, конечно, не услышал, но это было и не важно, они оба сейчас думали об одном и том же. За рычаг Егеря они тоже дернули одновременно. Машина взревела почти так же громко, как «чудовище», спускавшееся с неба; лопасти закрутились, с каждой секундой набирая обороты; из резервуаров, открывшихся по бокам, в воздух взмыли положительно заряженные ионы серебра. Хвост торнадо, встретившись с восходящим потоком, задергался как змея, пытавшаяся вырваться из смертельной хватки мангуста. Секунда — и над их головами раздался хлопок, как от выбитой из бутылки шампанского пробки. Их оглушило и отбросило на несколько метров от места взрыва.  
  
Когда Герман открыл глаза, первое, что он увидел — это перемазанное землей, но очень довольное лицо Ньютона.  
  
— У нас получилось, Герман!   
  
Получилось. Конечно, у них получилось. Никакой ураган не смог бы соревноваться с безудержностью и неистовством Ньютона Гайзлера. И прямо сейчас Герману до смерти хотелось расцеловать это глупое чумазое лицо. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, потому что Ньют счастливо рассмеялся и исполнил его желание.   
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы похожи на героев фильма, которые в конце целуются на поле с еще дымящимися боеголовками? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался Ньют.  
  
— Да, но я рад, что этот фильм так закончился.  
  
— Закончился? Чувак, все только начинается!  
  
Герман непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Нам нужно работать вместе!  
  
— И над чем мы будем работать?  
  
Ньютон ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону Егеря.   
— Для начала мы сделаем для этой штуки пульт дистанционного управления.


End file.
